Novathe tribe
by BabyD-MontanaGirl
Summary: a new group meets up with the Tribe...who is to follow?
1. The Outsiders/The Encounter

The Outsider  
  
  
  
*The Encounter*  
  
  
  
Novalee grasped the small children's hands within her own tightly as they neared the mall entrance.  
  
'Stop there,' a boy with a helmet and face paint ordered, pointing a sharply pointed stick, a spear, at the small group.  
  
Novalee quickly placed the girls behind her. 'Put it down please. You're scaring them.'  
  
'No. Why are you dressed like that?'  
  
She glanced down at her tank top and cutoff jean shorts, finally stopping at her sneakers. 'Cuz I don't feel like walking around without clothes on. Now put it down.'  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
'Bray, Lex.' KC yelled running into the mall.  
  
'What's wrong?' Bray asked, placing a calming hand on KC's shoulder.  
  
'There are three of them.' KC said, panting for air.  
  
'Three of who little man?' Lex asked.  
  
'Outsiders. Devil Dogs stopped them.'  
  
'Show us.' Bray stated, Lex nodding in agreement.  
  
KC led then outside but didn't have to point the outsiders out. They were easily seen; it was a older girl, perhaps Brays and Lexs age, and two small female children. The trio was dressed in the ways of the old world. Before the virus hit. The boys watched as the eldest of the girls removed a pack from her back and moved into a fighting stance.  
  
'Wait.' Bray demanded, causing the guard to look up while the girl remained focused, ready to fight if necessary. 'Let her in.'  
  
Novalee started to make her way through to the entrance, but the guard stopped the children, placing the staff in their faces.  
  
Bray opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak a word, the guard was on his back, his own spear being held at his jugular by the eldest girl.  
  
'Ooohh, she's got spirit.' Lex said chuckling.  
  
'Shut up Lex.' Bray hissed. 'Please,' Bray called to the girl, 'Let him go. You and the children are free to enter.'  
  
Slowly she moved away from the guard, practically growling. 'Stay away from the children. I won't stop again…understand?'  
  
The guard nodded and Novalee quickly turned around, picking both children up into her arms.  
  
As they entered the mall several people met them. Slowly Novalee set the children on the ground. All of a sudden questions were being fired at them from all around.  
  
'Where are you from?'  
  
'Why are you dressed like that?'  
  
'Are the children yours?'  
  
'How old are they?'  
  
'Where were you this whole time?'  
  
'Where'd ya learn to fight?'  
  
'Everyone needs to calm down.' A girl with pitch-black hair interrupted. 'They do not need to be overwhelmed. I'm sure they need some rest. Leave them be.'  
  
'But Tai-San.' A small boy protested.  
  
'Dal, you know she's right.' Bray spoke up.  
  
'Come this way, I'll show you where you can rest.' Tai-San said.  
  
'Yeah and we'll take care of the children.' another voice spoke up and reached for the children only to be stopped by a hand gripping their own.  
  
'No.' Novalee stated, 'No one touches them.'  
  
'Okay…sorry.' the voice apologized.  
  
'This way.' Tai-San said, leading the way up the stairs.  
  
'Go on.' Novalee whispered to the children, slowly walking behind them. 


	2. Ebony

Ebony  
  
  
  
'Bray.' Ebony called walking into the room.  
  
He acknowledged her with a brief nod.  
  
'What's this I hear about an outsider getting in one of my men's faces?'  
  
'Well…' Bray started to answer but was interrupted by Lex.  
  
'You shoulda seen it Ebony. It was hilarious.' Lex stopped when both Bray and Ebony glared at him. 'Geez.'  
  
Bray looked at Ebony, 'Your man threatened the children she's with.'  
  
'Hers?' Ebony questioned.  
  
Bray shrugged.  
  
'Had to be…they looked just like her.' Trudy spoke up.  
  
Bray shot her a look. He didn't want any trouble. 'They're peaceful.'  
  
'Hmmm…' Ebony walked off with a glance at the stairs. 'We'll see.'  
  
*The next day*  
  
Novalee slowly walked down the stairs with the children at her side. As they walked into the eating area several eyes warily regarded them. She looked at the girl, Tai-San, who had shown them the room the night before, 'Can I use some cooking utensils?' Tai-San nodded her consent, and Novalee began gathering the utensils.  
  
'We don't have food to spare.' Ebony stated, walking into the room breezily.  
  
'I didn't ask for any.' Novalee replied neutrally, motioning for one of the children to hand her the pack. Quickly she had eggs and bread made for the children and served them, for herself she kept only a piece of the bread. She washed the utensils with some water she had in a bottle in her pack, pouring some for the girls, again taking none for herself.  
  
Tai-San admonished Ebony with a look. 'Here take this.' She tried to hand Novalee a glass of water.  
  
'No, thank you. I don't take charity.' Novalee glanced at Ebony, 'Tell your goon to back away from their food.'  
  
'Or what?' Ebony asked, wondering how she had not noticed one of her men going for the children's food and yet the outsider had.  
  
'Tell him.'  
  
'No.'  
  
Lightning fast, Novalee thrust a knife into the table where the boy was inching towards the smallest girl's food. She barely missed his finger. 'Back off.' He slowly moved away, mute with shock. 'Next time I won't miss.' Standing she placed a loving hand on each child's head, 'Eat now, chiquitas.' She turned, facing Ebony once more, 'I protect mine. That's the second time. There won't be a third.'  
  
Ebony smirked, 'And what if there is? What if one of my goons goes after you?'  
  
'That's different. I can defend myself…they can try all they want with me. But not my girls.'  
  
'So they are yours.'  
  
She nodded, 'In every way that matters.'  
  
'Aunt NovaRona?' the biggest one called.  
  
'Yes Melantha.' She turned to her.  
  
'I'm all done. What should I do?'  
  
Novalee looked around, 'Wait. We'll leave soon.'  
  
'Why?' Bray asked. 'You're welcome here. Stay and get to know us. Give us a chance.'  
  
'Maybe she doesn't want us to give her a chance…worried maybe she won't measure up.' Ebony declared.  
  
Novalee raised her head, 'Maybe you and your goons are trying to run me off cuz you're worried I will.'  
  
'Fine stay if they let you brown eyes. But know this…harm one of my men and there will be a battle between us.'  
  
Novalee nodded, 'Fair enough. Instead of dealing with your boys, I'll deal with the source. You.'  
  
Ebony chuckled darkly, 'I almost find myself liking you…almost. We'll see who's a match if and when the time for battle comes.'  
  
'Yes, we will.'  
  
Slowly Ebony left and Novalee was left staring intensely after her. 


	3. Brady

'So what do ya say?' Bray asked. 'Will you stay?'  
  
'Yes, please do.' Tai-San said, 'We'll have a tribal voting.'  
  
Slowly Novalee nodded her agreement, 'It would be nice to give them a fixed place.'  
  
Speedily, introductions were made all around by the mallrats.  
  
'So what are your names?' Trudy asked.  
  
'I'm Novalee Rona.' Novalee said, before looking at the children pointedly.  
  
'I'm Mel.' the eldest of the children said. She looked at her aunt, who was giving her "the look". 'Okay, my whole name is Melantha.' The child looked to be about 5 years old with brown hair, dark enough to be almost black, and large sky blue eyes. She nudged the smaller one next to her who had hair almost the exact color of Novalee's, but gray-blue eyes in place of honey-amber brown. When the little one remained silent, Mel introduced her. 'This is Sierra. My sister's three…auntie, can we go play now?' Sierra and Mel both looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Novalee smiled at them, 'You promise to be good and come to me if there are any problems?' They both nodded and she kneeled so she was at their height, 'Okay, give me my luvs now.'  
  
The girls embraced her tightly, giving kiss after kiss. 'Love you Auntie.' they called running off.  
  
Novalee turned to Bray, 'They'll be safe right?'  
  
He nodded, 'Safe as any of our own.'  
  
Novalee looked away, breaking eye contact with Bray, when sounds of a baby crying could be heard.  
  
'Tally has Brady.' Trudy said when she heard the baby, looking at Bray.  
  
A little redheaded girl rushed in, 'Trudy, she won't stop. She's fussy even though I checked her. She's dry and Selene fed her not that long ago. We don't know what's wrong and Selene had to go see Dal since her head hurts.' She quickly handed the squalling the baby to Trudy.  
  
As Trudy started to panic, Novalee came over and motioned to the baby, 'Do you mind?'  
  
Trudy glanced at Bray who nodded that it was safe and Trudy handed the baby to Novalee.  
  
Novalee promptly pulled a small thing out of her pack resembling a ring made of jelly and rinsed it off with water. Gently she took one finger and ran it around the inside of the baby's mouth, smiling when she found it. 'What's her name?'  
  
'Brady.' Trudy whispered.  
  
Novalee sat down whilst cradling Brady and placed the jelly ring in her mouth. All was calm as Brady started sucking and chewing away happily.  
  
'What did you do?' Trudy asked in wonder, coming to stand by the pair.  
  
Novalee smiled at Trudy, 'She's getting her teeth in. That's why she's fussy, and she will be every time one comes in. You can use this teething ring until she gets to big to use it.'  
  
Trudy smiled warmly back, 'Thank you.'  
  
'Where's her room? I'll lay her down for you if you don't mind.'  
  
'I'll show you.' Bray said, preventing anyone else from speaking.  
  
Everyone watched as Novalee carried Brady as she followed Bray out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Talk*  
  
Tai-San looked at Trudy and Lex, and the trio quickly moved to a more secluded area.  
  
'Amber is gonna have problems with this.' Lex said matter-of-factly.  
  
'With what? Bray's just being nice.' Trudy replied.  
  
Even Tai-San gave Trudy a disbelieving look. 'No Trudy. Somewhere deep down you know the truth.'  
  
'Yeah Trud.' Lex concurred, 'Bray likes her.'  
  
'But he loves Amber.' Trudy paused, 'Doesn't he?'  
  
Tai-San looked at her with sad eyes, 'I don't know any more Trudy. I don't even know if she truly loves him any more. I imagine they've had difficulties since Amber lost the baby.'  
  
'But it wasn't her fault.'  
  
'Wasn't it?' Lex asked, 'Bray asked her time and again not to endanger herself or the baby. She went out of her way to do just that. Maybe she didn't want the baby. Maybe she just wasn't ready yet.'  
  
'Maybe, but I don't think she murdered her baby.' Trudy said passionately.  
  
'Neither do we.' Tai-San shot Lex a look, 'I'm sure Bray thinks he's just being nice, but I could sense that deep down, he already cares deeply for her.'  
  
'And her of him?' Trudy wondered.  
  
Tai-San looked unusually perplexed, 'Of that I am not sure of. She keeps herself hidden well.'  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile, in Brady's room*  
  
Novalee looked down at Brady as she hummed a song from her childhood while she placed the sleeping baby into her bed.  
  
'You must be proud.' She whispered, turning to face Bray once more.  
  
'What? Oh, yeah, I am. I just hope I can live up to being the best uncle ever.'  
  
'Uncle? Oh…sorry, I just assumed.'  
  
He smiled, 'No big deal. So where have you all been this whole time?'  
  
'Outside of the city. We heard of the chaos in city limits, so I waited until it was fairly safe. I didn't want to bring the children into a battlefield. A friend kindly helped us through the city. He told us about this place, and of how we'd be safe here.'  
  
'He?'  
  
'Yeah…we helped him when he showed up on the outskirts. He was badly injured from a battle of his own. Locos I think he said.'  
  
'So why is he not with you?' He watched as her eyes clouded over. 'Is he your husband?' He was surprised when she threw her head back and laughed.  
  
'Um, no.' She giggled. 'He's a good friend. And he promised to try to reach us here. He wanted to make sure we made it. He would have been here now, but we ran into some trouble on the way. As he distracted them, the three of us ran.' She looked at Bray with once again troubled eyes, 'I owe him. Would someone watch the girls while I go and search for him?'  
  
'What?!? You can't be serious.' Bray protested.  
  
Something in her eyes flashed, 'Of course I am. He saved their lives…my life. Will someone look after my girls or not?' She sighed when he just looked at her unbelieving. 'Bray…please. This is important to me. He could be hurt.'  
  
'We will.' Tai-San said, entering the room with Lex and Trudy.  
  
'Thank you.' Novalee said relieved, 'I'll go get ready.'  
  
'Fine, but I'm going with you.' Bray stated.  
  
'What!' Everyone is the room exclaimed.  
  
'I won't let you go alone. I will be going with you.'  
  
'But Bray, what if you're needed here?' Trudy asked. 'Why don't you let Lex go?'  
  
Lex shot her a look of his own as Tai-San made an odd noise in her throat. 'My husband is not going anywhere Trudy. I just got him back with me.'  
  
'Calm down Tai-San. Lex isn't going anywhere.' Bray stated, 'I'm going with her.'  
  
'Where are you going?' a voice asked.  
  
'Amber.' Trudy whispered.  
  
'What are you all doing?' Amber asked.  
  
'You should be in bed resting. Come on, let me take you back.' Trudy said pleadingly.  
  
'I'm not tired. Bray, where are you going?' Amber wasn't going anywhere until someone told her what was going on. She looked at Novalee, 'Who are you?'  
  
'Novalee. You must be Amber.'  
  
Slowly Amber nodded.  
  
'Look Bray.' Novalee turned to Bray once more. 'I really don't have time for this. I have to find Sasha before he gets hurt or worse. I can do this on my own.'  
  
Amber paled, 'Sasha?'  
  
Novalee gave her a look, 'Yeah. I'm going…thanks for watching them.' She gave Tai-San a brief hug before walking out of the room.  
  
'Damnit!' Bray muttered moving to go after her. He looked at Lex and Tai- San, 'Watch out for the tribe while I'm gone.' With that said he hurried to catch up with Novalee.  
  
They nodded as Trudy went to Amber's side. 'What's wrong Amber?'  
  
'Sasha…he's not. He's not dead.' Amber was staring off into empty space, a look of wonder on her face. 'My love is not lost.'  
  
'Huh? Of course not silly, Bray will be back soon.'  
  
'What? Oh Bray. Right.'  
  
Trudy looked to Tai-San with confusion on her face. 'Who is Sasha?'  
  
'Her love.' Tai-San whispered. 'We had thought he perished during the battle with the Locos.'  
  
Trudy and Tai-San carefully helped Amber to her room, while Lex went in search of the children. He hoped to find some answers as to what when on before they came to the mall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sasha*  
  
'Nova wait up…' Bray called running after her. When he caught up with her, he took note of what she was wearing…she had tribal clothes on. 'Where did you get those?'  
  
She barely glanced at him, 'Alice and Ellie made them for me last night. They gave them to me before I could leave and had me put them on. Figured it would help me blend in.'  
  
'They suit you.'  
  
'Thanks…all I need is the face paint.' She smiled at him and they laughed.  
  
'Yeah…you think you'll color your hair?'  
  
She looked shocked. 'Umm…no. I don't think so. I like the color of my hair just fine.'  
  
He tended to agree with her. With the sun shining on her hair, it was the color of the sunset. She had radiant gold and red fiery highlights. They walked on in silence until…  
  
'Did you know Amber's first love was named Sasha? Perhaps the one we are going to find.' He asked solemnly.  
  
'No. So you and Amber are married?'  
  
'No, not really. I used to care for her…love her. Things have changed since then.'  
  
'I'd ask, but it's none of my business.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'What happened with you two.'  
  
'Oh…we kinda fell out. We wanted different things from life. She wasn't willing to compromise on certain issues.'  
  
She nodded, 'Why did you call me Nova?'  
  
He shrugged, 'Seemed like a good nickname. You know?'  
  
'Yeah…did you know that my father used to be a doctor. He specialized in name placements…their history. He gave me my name both when I was first born and when I was reborn…before he passed on.'  
  
'Reborn?'  
  
'After the virus…'  
  
'Oh. What does your name mean now?'  
  
'Novalee Rhona…' she laughed. 'I thought he was crazy when he told me I should use that name. But he knew things were changing. He was dying, I was going to become the girls' mother. He chose the name because it means New and Powerful Leader. Ridiculous really to think of me as a leader. I suppose it made some sort of sense. When the children came over with us, he started calling me his "little leader".'  
  
'It's a good name…and what of the girls?'  
  
She smiled brightly, 'I named them. I knew when I did, they would truly be mine. Melantha means dark flower…and Sierra means natures' beauty. Those names fit them the best.'  
  
'So you know what some names mean?'  
  
'Yeah, my father used to teach me. I helped him before…' She broke off, staring into the distance. 'We're almost there. It's just a little further.' The pair increased their pace, heading for an old abandoned building.  
  
'Aaaahhhhh!!!' A horrible scream could be heard and Novalee broke into a run. 'Sasha!' she yelled. She climbed up the gate at the back of an old alley with Bray close behind. When she saw several boys hitting a tied up Sasha with rocks, she gave a war cry and jumped off of the gate, heading straight for the group.  
  
'Novalee wait!' Bray cautioned, but she paid him no heed. Chaos broke out as Novalee went into full-fighting mode. She knocked out one with a punch, and jump kicked another. When one threw a knife at her, she caught it mid- flight and threw it right back, plunging the knife blade into his shoulder. Bray started to free Sasha as he watched Novalee take the last one down with a few well-placed jabs.  
  
'Sasha.' She came to stand by her friend. 'You alright?'  
  
'Yes…I will be fine. Why did you come for me?' he asked.  
  
She looked at him placing a hand to her heart, 'You know the answer to that.'  
  
Suddenly clouds came rolling over their heads. 'We must get shelter.'  
  
Novalee and Bray shook their heads, 'No.' Bray said.  
  
'He's right Sasha.' Novalee concurred. 'We must get back to the others. I have to check on the children.'  
  
'You left them?' Sasha was perplexed.  
  
She nodded, 'Do you see them here? I left them with…friends.'  
  
As they started back home, Sasha kept mumbling to himself, 'She said the only way she'd leave those girls was if she was dead.'  
  
Suddenly a hand came out and smacked the back of his head, 'Shut up Sasha. It's because of you I'm not dead. Now more walking, less talking.'  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile with Lex*  
  
'So Mel, what exactly were you guys up to before coming here?' Lex asked.  
  
Mel looked nervously at Lex, 'Where's my aunt?'  
  
'She went with Bray to find your friend Sasha.'  
  
'Really…that's great. What do you mean? Do you mean the fighting? Or do you mean the school?'  
  
Lex smiled widely, 'Fighting? School?'  
  
'Yes, my auntie teaches us things. She says we have to know things to survive. My auntie would do anything for us.'  
  
'Even kill for you?'  
  
'I suppose so…I don't know.' Mel looked shocked, but smiled at something behind Lex's shoulder.  
  
'It's Tai-San isn't it?'  
  
Mel laughed, 'Uh huh. She looks mad.' The little girl giggled when Lex took on a scared expression.  
  
'Mel sweetie, can you go play and leave Lex and me to talk please.' Tai- San smiled at the little girl as she ran off laughing.  
  
Slowly Lex stood up and turned around to face his wife. 'Hey babe.'  
  
'Don't give me that. What do you think you're doing?'  
  
'I was just talking with the girl.' He sighed when Tai-San leveled him with a disbelieving look. 'Okay, okay. I was trying to make sure that Novalee isn't a spy.'  
  
'Lex, I told you she wasn't. Why must you push things past the point?'  
  
'I'm sorry…I promise to stop.'  
  
Tai-San walked over to him and leaned up for a brief kiss, 'You better.'  
  
Lex smiled, 'I will.'  
  
'Sasha! Sasha!' the girls screamed causing Lex and Tai-San to break apart.  
  
'So that is Sasha. Hmmm.' Lex pondered.  
  
'Lex…you promised.'  
  
The trio came to stand in front of Lex and Tai-San. 'Tai-San will you please show Sasha to my room so he can rest?' Bray asked.  
  
'But what about…' Tai-San started.  
  
'I know…trust me. Just take him up there. Tell her it's a gift from me. Maybe she can finally forgive herself.'  
  
Tai-San nodded with a serene smile.  
  
After the pair left, Lex looked at Novalee, 'So how's fighting been?'  
  
'Pardon?' She asked keeping her eyes on all the children.  
  
'Fighting…I've been told you do it often.'  
  
She smirked at Lex, 'No you haven't. You're full of crap…the girls know I only fight when I have to and no other time. Violence is never the answer.'  
  
Lex rolled his eyes, 'Thanks Bray, you've corrupted her.'  
  
'Shut up Lex. I did no such thing.' Bray replied with an eye roll of his own.  
  
'Who is that man?' Novalee questioned, pointing out a fairly large man around the children's play area.  
  
'Him, oh he's just one of the guardian's old guards.' Lex answered waving off her concern.  
  
'What's he doing here? And why is he speaking to MY children?'  
  
'Probably thinks since they're new he can conform them. Don't worry about it. The rest of the children won't let him get away with anything.'  
  
She turned away but stopped before moving an inch.  
  
'What?' Bray asked.  
  
She shook her head and turned around, 'Something's wrong.' She couldn't see the children anywhere. 'Damn!!' Running over she asked one of the remaining children where they might have gone and they pointed. Speedily she took off in that direction, Lex and Bray on her heels. When they started to call out, she stopped and turned around, 'Be quiet.' Just then muted sounds of crying could be heard to the left and Novalee jumped over an obstruction to get to the source. No one could see anything, but as they searched, Lex was shocked to find Sierra in a puddle of water.  
  
'Sierra? Are you okay?' He asked, obvious concern in his tone, as he picked her up gently. When the little girl just shook, he called out as quietly as possible for Bray and Novalee. Bray got to him just before Novalee and winced knowing Novalee was going to be upset. Novalee let out a small sound as she reached for Sierra.  
  
'Oh baby. What happened?' she asked, rubbing the small child's back as her eyes searched for Melantha.  
  
'Bad man…he's mean auntie. Stay with me.' Sierra whimpered.  
  
'Honey, you have to stay with Bray right now.' She sighed when the child started emphatically shaking her head, 'Sierra, listen to me. You have to. I have to find your sister. Now be good.' Novalee looked at Bray with a fierce intensity, 'Take care of her.'  
  
'You don't have to do this.' Bray protested.  
  
'What? Find Melantha or kill the bastard who took her?' Novalee asked angrily. When she saw the look on Bray's face she tried to reassure him, 'I'll do my best to prevent violence. I always do…I just want my baby.' He nodded and watched her leave, his hopes high that Mel would be found safe.  
  
'You know,' Lex said as he walked with Novalee, 'You're my kind of girl. Fight first, questions later.'  
  
Novalee held up a hand, 'I am not your kind of girl. Trust me. I don't act first, think later. Right now thinking is all I'm doing. Now shut up please. I need to be able to hear her.'  
  
Lex shut up, curious to see what tricks this outsider had up her sleeve. He had to walk fast to keep up when she changed direction swiftly. Suddenly she stopped at a clearing and crouched down, motioning for Lex to do the same. He was amazed and shocked to see the large man and child standing by the trees not far from themselves.  
  
Novalee smoothly cupped her hands around her mouth and when she saw the perfect opportunity, she made a sound of a cawing bird. Lex didn't understand what was going on until Mel suddenly kicked the man in the groin and began running in their direction. As the man got up to chase the girl, Novalee stood and easily intercepted him.  
  
'Move.' The man ordered, 'That's my slave.'  
  
Novalee shook her head slowly, 'You're mistaken. That is MY daughter. No one owns her. Not even me. Leave her be.'  
  
'No, she's mine.' The man insisted.  
  
Lex looked down at Melantha who seemed totally undaunted by this large man now that Novalee was there. 'Aren't you worried about your Auntie?'  
  
Mel shook her hair, 'No, my auntie is strong. I knew she'd save me.'  
  
Lex shook his own head in wonderment before turning back to the man and Novalee.  
  
'I said, she's mine!' the man roared.  
  
'I don't think so. After what you did to my children, be happy that you're free and alive. Now leave!'  
  
'You think you can capture me little girl?' the man laughed wildly, 'You honestly think you can hurt me? That is funny.'  
  
Lex glanced briefly at Bray who had walked up beside them with a now calm Sierra. 'You don't look worried. At least, not much.'  
  
'I've seen her fight, she can do it.' Bray said confidently. 'But if she needs help, we're here.'  
  
'She won't…just watch.' Mel piped up.  
  
They watched as the large man tried to get past Novalee to get to Melantha. As he grabbed her arm roughly, she sideswiped his feet, landing him on his back, and placed a knife at his throat. 'I said leave.' She ordered. 'And don't ever come near my children or any of the others…any in the tribe. Understand?' She pushed the knife slightly into his jugular when he didn't answer and the man carefully nodded. Slowly and cautiously, Novalee got off of the man, never taking her eyes off him until he walked a fair distance away. Once he was far enough, she turned and gathered Melantha into her embrace. 'You okay?' she whispered into her hair. Novalee found her eyes welling up when the little girl nodded and hugged her tighter. 'Thank your grandpa for watching out for you, you little imp.' She stood, still holding onto Melantha's hand.  
  
Mel laughed, 'He always watches out for us.' Sierra nodded from the warmth of Bray's arms.  
  
Novalee smiled at the children, 'That he does my precious babies. That he does.' Taking Sierra's hand in her unoccupied one, the group slowly made they're way back to the mall.  
  
As they neared the mall, Amber came running out. 'Bray.' She stopped as the group walked over to her, Bray setting down Sierra. 'Are you sure? You're alright with this?' She searched his face for telltale signs as he nodded. With a small cry of happiness, Amber launched herself into his arms, giving him an excited kiss. When she pulled back and ran back into the mall, Bray looked around for Novalee.  
  
'She left loverboy.' Lex said, chuckling at Bray's expression. 'To go into the mall Bray. To go into the mall. Man, you got it bad.'  
  
Bray didn't hear him, he was too intent on locating Novalee to tell her what was in his heart. To ask her how she felt about him. To find out everything about her and the children that she'd willingly tell him. As he entered the mall entrance he could hear Mel talking to KC, Tally, and Sierra. He walked as fast as possible in that direction, but was disappointed to find that Novalee wasn't with them. 'Mel, where's Nova?'  
  
Mel looked at him, 'She's upstairs. I think she went to check on Brady.'  
  
Bray nodded, 'Thanks.' Swiftly he went to Brady's room, but stopped outside the doorway when he heard singing. Slowly, he walked through to see Novalee standing next to Brady's bed singing a song. Something about wanting to be part of someone's world. He smiled, 'You have a beautiful voice.'  
  
Startled, Novalee turned around. 'Sorry, I'll leave now.' She started to walk by Bray, but was stopped by his hand on her arm.  
  
'Please don't. I'd like you to stay. Tell me more about your life before here…before the virus.'  
  
She shook her head, 'I don't think so. You have more important things to do.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'I don't know…be a leader I guess. Make sure Amber's alright. I…I should go check on Sasha.'  
  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' He smiled as a perplexed look came over her face. 'Amber is seeing to him.'  
  
'But…'  
  
'It looked bad downstairs…like something it wasn't. Not really. It hasn't been like that for a long time.'  
  
Her eyes became shuttered, 'No matter of mine.' She pulled away from him. 'I should go check on the children.'  
  
'I just saw them, they're fine as well. Why are you afraid to be alone with me?'  
  
'I'm not afraid.' She looked into his eyes and sighed, sitting on Trudy's bed. 'Okay, maybe I'm a little uneasy. But that's only because I told you things about my past. Things I've never really told anyone. Never had the chance to tell anyone else. I don't want to be vulnerable to anyone.'  
  
'You can be yourself around me…I can promise you that I won't run. It doesn't bother me. In fact, I want to know more about you.'  
  
'No you don't. I saw the look in your eyes when I went gung-ho on that gang with Sasha. The look in your eyes when you thought I would hurt the man who took the girls. You don't want to know me.'  
  
'Yes. Yes I do. It's true that I don't like violence. That I feel, there are other means of communication. But I know you wouldn't hurt anyone without good honest reason.'  
  
'Thanks, I think.' She tentatively smiled at him. 'You're really fine with this whole Sasha and Amber thing.'  
  
He nodded, 'She deserves to be happy. I told you things haven't been good between us for some time now.'  
  
She nodded before looking at him intensely, 'About this violence thing…you understand that it is very possible Ebony and I might get into it?'  
  
'Yes, that was made clear this morning. I know Ebony and I know how she is with everybody. I trust you to take care of yourself.'  
  
'So you know how she fights?'  
  
He nodded, 'It is nothing like you. Granted she might be a bit of a challenge, but I wouldn't be placing any guaranteed bets on either of you if it came down to it.'  
  
'Gee, somehow that's not all that reassuring.' She smiled when he laughed. 'But would you be okay with me fighting her?'  
  
'I suppose…the restraint you've already shown with her men is evidence that you only fight when necessary. Where did you learn to fight anyway?'  
  
'My sister…actually my sister-in-law. She was a street fighter. One of the best.'  
  
He smiled widely, 'She look like you?'  
  
'No.' she giggled, 'She was an inch shorter with pitch-black hair and almost black eyes they were so dark. Not to mention her temper…man, if you pissed her off, watch out.'  
  
'Was she your mentor?'  
  
'No, I took some fighting lessons from her, but my dad started showing me self-defense as I got older.' She shook her head, 'I thought he was joking when he suggested it. So unlike him…he was like you.' She looked at Bray. 'Calm, reassuring…safe. He believed that violence was unnecessary. He was my protector. I can still see his face if I concentrate hard enough. But one day, one day I know I won't be able to picture him. That scares me, that I'll forget him, forget his teachings.' 


	4. The Talk

Tai-San looked at Trudy and Lex, and the trio quickly moved to a more secluded area.  
  
'Amber is gonna have problems with this.' Lex said matter-of-factly.  
  
'With what? Bray's just being nice.' Trudy replied.  
  
Even Tai-San gave Trudy a disbelieving look. 'No Trudy. Somewhere deep down you know the truth.'  
  
'Yeah Trud.' Lex concurred, 'Bray likes her.'  
  
'But he loves Amber.' Trudy paused, 'Doesn't he?'  
  
Tai-San looked at her with sad eyes, 'I don't know any more Trudy. I don't even know if she truly loves him any more. I imagine they've had difficulties since Amber lost the baby.'  
  
'But it wasn't her fault.'  
  
'Wasn't it?' Lex asked, 'Bray asked her time and again not to endanger herself or the baby. She went out of her way to do just that. Maybe she didn't want the baby. Maybe she just wasn't ready yet.'  
  
'Maybe, but I don't think she murdered her baby.' Trudy said passionately.  
  
'Neither do we.' Tai-San shot Lex a look, 'I'm sure Bray thinks he's just being nice, but I could sense that deep down, he already cares deeply for her.'  
  
'And her of him?' Trudy wondered.  
  
Tai-San looked unusually perplexed, 'Of that I am not sure of. She keeps herself hidden well.'  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile, in Brady's room*  
  
Novalee looked down at Brady as she hummed a song from her childhood while she placed the sleeping baby into her bed.  
  
'You must be proud.' She whispered, turning to face Bray once more.  
  
'What? Oh, yeah, I am. I just hope I can live up to being the best uncle ever.'  
  
'Uncle? Oh…sorry, I just assumed.'  
  
He smiled, 'No big deal. So where have you all been this whole time?'  
  
'Outside of the city. We heard of the chaos in city limits, so I waited until it was fairly safe. I didn't want to bring the children into a battlefield. A friend kindly helped us through the city. He told us about this place, and of how we'd be safe here.'  
  
'He?'  
  
'Yeah…we helped him when he showed up on the outskirts. He was badly injured from a battle of his own. Locos I think he said.'  
  
'So why is he not with you?' He watched as her eyes clouded over. 'Is he your husband?' He was surprised when she threw her head back and laughed.  
  
'Um, no.' She giggled. 'He's a good friend. And he promised to try to reach us here. He wanted to make sure we made it. He would have been here now, but we ran into some trouble on the way. As he distracted them, the three of us ran.' She looked at Bray with once again troubled eyes, 'I owe him. Would someone watch the girls while I go and search for him?'  
  
'What?!? You can't be serious.' Bray protested.  
  
Something in her eyes flashed, 'Of course I am. He saved their lives…my life. Will someone look after my girls or not?' She sighed when he just looked at her unbelieving. 'Bray…please. This is important to me. He could be hurt.'  
  
'We will.' Tai-San said, entering the room with Lex and Trudy.  
  
'Thank you.' Novalee said relieved, 'I'll go get ready.'  
  
'Fine, but I'm going with you.' Bray stated.  
  
'What!' Everyone is the room exclaimed.  
  
'I won't let you go alone. I will be going with you.'  
  
'But Bray, what if you're needed here?' Trudy asked. 'Why don't you let Lex go?'  
  
Lex shot her a look of his own as Tai-San made an odd noise in her throat. 'My husband is not going anywhere Trudy. I just got him back with me.'  
  
'Calm down Tai-San. Lex isn't going anywhere.' Bray stated, 'I'm going with her.'  
  
'Where are you going?' a voice asked.  
  
'Amber.' Trudy whispered.  
  
'What are you all doing?' Amber asked.  
  
'You should be in bed resting. Come on, let me take you back.' Trudy said pleadingly.  
  
'I'm not tired. Bray, where are you going?' Amber wasn't going anywhere until someone told her what was going on. She looked at Novalee, 'Who are you?'  
  
'Novalee. You must be Amber.'  
  
Slowly Amber nodded.  
  
'Look Bray.' Novalee turned to Bray once more. 'I really don't have time for this. I have to find Sasha before he gets hurt or worse. I can do this on my own.'  
  
Amber paled, 'Sasha?'  
  
Novalee gave her a look, 'Yeah. I'm going…thanks for watching them.' She gave Tai-San a brief hug before walking out of the room.  
  
'Damnit!' Bray muttered moving to go after her. He looked at Lex and Tai- San, 'Watch out for the tribe while I'm gone.' With that said he hurried to catch up with Novalee.  
  
They nodded as Trudy went to Amber's side. 'What's wrong Amber?'  
  
'Sasha…he's not. He's not dead.' Amber was staring off into empty space, a look of wonder on her face. 'My love is not lost.'  
  
'Huh? Of course not silly, Bray will be back soon.'  
  
'What? Oh Bray. Right.'  
  
Trudy looked to Tai-San with confusion on her face. 'Who is Sasha?'  
  
'Her love.' Tai-San whispered. 'We had thought he perished during the battle with the Locos.'  
  
Trudy and Tai-San carefully helped Amber to her room, while Lex went in search of the children. He hoped to find some answers as to what when on before they came to the mall. 


	5. Sasha

'Nova wait up…' Bray called running after her. When he caught up with her, he took note of what she was wearing…she had tribal clothes on. 'Where did you get those?'  
  
She barely glanced at him, 'Alice and Ellie made them for me last night. They gave them to me before I could leave and had me put them on. Figured it would help me blend in.'  
  
'They suit you.'  
  
'Thanks…all I need is the face paint.' She smiled at him and they laughed.  
  
'Yeah…you think you'll color your hair?'  
  
She looked shocked. 'Umm…no. I don't think so. I like the color of my hair just fine.'  
  
He tended to agree with her. With the sun shining on her hair, it was the color of the sunset. She had radiant gold and red fiery highlights. They walked on in silence until…  
  
'Did you know Amber's first love was named Sasha? Perhaps the one we are going to find.' He asked solemnly.  
  
'No. So you and Amber are married?'  
  
'No, not really. I used to care for her…love her. Things have changed since then.'  
  
'I'd ask, but it's none of my business.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'What happened with you two.'  
  
'Oh…we kinda fell out. We wanted different things from life. She wasn't willing to compromise on certain issues.'  
  
She nodded, 'Why did you call me Nova?'  
  
He shrugged, 'Seemed like a good nickname. You know?'  
  
'Yeah…did you know that my father used to be a doctor. He specialized in name placements…their history. He gave me my name both when I was first born and when I was reborn…before he passed on.'  
  
'Reborn?'  
  
'After the virus…'  
  
'Oh. What does your name mean now?'  
  
'Novalee Rhona…' she laughed. 'I thought he was crazy when he told me I should use that name. But he knew things were changing. He was dying, I was going to become the girls' mother. He chose the name because it means New and Powerful Leader. Ridiculous really to think of me as a leader. I suppose it made some sort of sense. When the children came over with us, he started calling me his "little leader".'  
  
'It's a good name…and what of the girls?'  
  
She smiled brightly, 'I named them. I knew when I did, they would truly be mine. Melantha means dark flower…and Sierra means natures' beauty. Those names fit them the best.'  
  
'So you know what some names mean?'  
  
'Yeah, my father used to teach me. I helped him before…' She broke off, staring into the distance. 'We're almost there. It's just a little further.' The pair increased their pace, heading for an old abandoned building.  
  
'Aaaahhhhh!!!' A horrible scream could be heard and Novalee broke into a run. 'Sasha!' she yelled. She climbed up the gate at the back of an old alley with Bray close behind. When she saw several boys hitting a tied up Sasha with rocks, she gave a war cry and jumped off of the gate, heading straight for the group.  
  
'Novalee wait!' Bray cautioned, but she paid him no heed. Chaos broke out as Novalee went into full-fighting mode. She knocked out one with a punch, and jump kicked another. When one threw a knife at her, she caught it mid- flight and threw it right back, plunging the knife blade into his shoulder. Bray started to free Sasha as he watched Novalee take the last one down with a few well-placed jabs.  
  
'Sasha.' She came to stand by her friend. 'You alright?'  
  
'Yes…I will be fine. Why did you come for me?' he asked.  
  
She looked at him placing a hand to her heart, 'You know the answer to that.'  
  
Suddenly clouds came rolling over their heads. 'We must get shelter.'  
  
Novalee and Bray shook their heads, 'No.' Bray said.  
  
'He's right Sasha.' Novalee concurred. 'We must get back to the others. I have to check on the children.'  
  
'You left them?' Sasha was perplexed.  
  
She nodded, 'Do you see them here? I left them with…friends.'  
  
As they started back home, Sasha kept mumbling to himself, 'She said the only way she'd leave those girls was if she was dead.'  
  
Suddenly a hand came out and smacked the back of his head, 'Shut up Sasha. It's because of you I'm not dead. Now more walking, less talking.'  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile with Lex*  
  
'So Mel, what exactly were you guys up to before coming here?' Lex asked.  
  
Mel looked nervously at Lex, 'Where's my aunt?'  
  
'She went with Bray to find your friend Sasha.'  
  
'Really…that's great. What do you mean? Do you mean the fighting? Or do you mean the school?'  
  
Lex smiled widely, 'Fighting? School?'  
  
'Yes, my auntie teaches us things. She says we have to know things to survive. My auntie would do anything for us.'  
  
'Even kill for you?'  
  
'I suppose so…I don't know.' Mel looked shocked, but smiled at something behind Lex's shoulder.  
  
'It's Tai-San isn't it?'  
  
Mel laughed, 'Uh huh. She looks mad.' The little girl giggled when Lex took on a scared expression.  
  
'Mel sweetie, can you go play and leave Lex and me to talk please.' Tai- San smiled at the little girl as she ran off laughing.  
  
Slowly Lex stood up and turned around to face his wife. 'Hey babe.'  
  
'Don't give me that. What do you think you're doing?'  
  
'I was just talking with the girl.' He sighed when Tai-San leveled him with a disbelieving look. 'Okay, okay. I was trying to make sure that Novalee isn't a spy.'  
  
'Lex, I told you she wasn't. Why must you push things past the point?'  
  
'I'm sorry…I promise to stop.'  
  
Tai-San walked over to him and leaned up for a brief kiss, 'You better.'  
  
Lex smiled, 'I will.'  
  
'Sasha! Sasha!' the girls screamed causing Lex and Tai-San to break apart.  
  
'So that is Sasha. Hmmm.' Lex pondered.  
  
'Lex…you promised.'  
  
The trio came to stand in front of Lex and Tai-San. 'Tai-San will you please show Sasha to my room so he can rest?' Bray asked.  
  
'But what about…' Tai-San started.  
  
'I know…trust me. Just take him up there. Tell her it's a gift from me. Maybe she can finally forgive herself.'  
  
Tai-San nodded with a serene smile. 


	6. Old Enemies

After the pair left, Lex looked at Novalee, 'So how's fighting been?'  
  
'Pardon?' She asked keeping her eyes on all the children.  
  
'Fighting…I've been told you do it often.'  
  
She smirked at Lex, 'No you haven't. You're full of crap…the girls know I only fight when I have to and no other time. Violence is never the answer.'  
  
Lex rolled his eyes, 'Thanks Bray, you've corrupted her.'  
  
'Shut up Lex. I did no such thing.' Bray replied with an eye roll of his own.  
  
'Who is that man?' Novalee questioned, pointing out a fairly large man around the children's play area.  
  
'Him, oh he's just one of the guardian's old guards.' Lex answered waving off her concern.  
  
'What's he doing here? And why is he speaking to MY children?'  
  
'Probably thinks since they're new he can conform them. Don't worry about it. The rest of the children won't let him get away with anything.'  
  
She turned away but stopped before moving an inch.  
  
'What?' Bray asked.  
  
She shook her head and turned around, 'Something's wrong.' She couldn't see the children anywhere. 'Damn!!' Running over she asked one of the remaining children where they might have gone and they pointed. Speedily she took off in that direction, Lex and Bray on her heels. When they started to call out, she stopped and turned around, 'Be quiet.' Just then muted sounds of crying could be heard to the left and Novalee jumped over an obstruction to get to the source. No one could see anything, but as they searched, Lex was shocked to find Sierra in a puddle of water.  
  
'Sierra? Are you okay?' He asked, obvious concern in his tone, as he picked her up gently. When the little girl just shook, he called out as quietly as possible for Bray and Novalee. Bray got to him just before Novalee and winced knowing Novalee was going to be upset. Novalee let out a small sound as she reached for Sierra.  
  
'Oh baby. What happened?' she asked, rubbing the small child's back as her eyes searched for Melantha.  
  
'Bad man…he's mean auntie. Stay with me.' Sierra whimpered.  
  
'Honey, you have to stay with Bray right now.' She sighed when the child started emphatically shaking her head, 'Sierra, listen to me. You have to. I have to find your sister. Now be good.' Novalee looked at Bray with a fierce intensity, 'Take care of her.'  
  
'You don't have to do this.' Bray protested.  
  
'What? Find Melantha or kill the bastard who took her?' Novalee asked angrily. When she saw the look on Bray's face she tried to reassure him, 'I'll do my best to prevent violence. I always do…I just want my baby.' He nodded and watched her leave, his hopes high that Mel would be found safe.  
  
'You know,' Lex said as he walked with Novalee, 'You're my kind of girl. Fight first, questions later.'  
  
Novalee held up a hand, 'I am not your kind of girl. Trust me. I don't act first, think later. Right now thinking is all I'm doing. Now shut up please. I need to be able to hear her.'  
  
Lex shut up, curious to see what tricks this outsider had up her sleeve. He had to walk fast to keep up when she changed direction swiftly. Suddenly she stopped at a clearing and crouched down, motioning for Lex to do the same. He was amazed and shocked to see the large man and child standing by the trees not far from themselves.  
  
Novalee smoothly cupped her hands around her mouth and when she saw the perfect opportunity, she made a sound of a cawing bird. Lex didn't understand what was going on until Mel suddenly kicked the man in the groin and began running in their direction. As the man got up to chase the girl, Novalee stood and easily intercepted him.  
  
'Move.' The man ordered, 'That's my slave.'  
  
Novalee shook her head slowly, 'You're mistaken. That is MY daughter. No one owns her. Not even me. Leave her be.'  
  
'No, she's mine.' The man insisted.  
  
Lex looked down at Melantha who seemed totally undaunted by this large man now that Novalee was there. 'Aren't you worried about your Auntie?'  
  
Mel shook her hair, 'No, my auntie is strong. I knew she'd save me.'  
  
Lex shook his own head in wonderment before turning back to the man and Novalee.  
  
'I said, she's mine!' the man roared.  
  
'I don't think so. After what you did to my children, be happy that you're free and alive. Now leave!'  
  
'You think you can capture me little girl?' the man laughed wildly, 'You honestly think you can hurt me? That is funny.'  
  
Lex glanced briefly at Bray who had walked up beside them with a now calm Sierra. 'You don't look worried. At least, not much.'  
  
'I've seen her fight, she can do it.' Bray said confidently. 'But if she needs help, we're here.'  
  
'She won't…just watch.' Mel piped up.  
  
They watched as the large man tried to get past Novalee to get to Melantha. As he grabbed her arm roughly, she sideswiped his feet, landing him on his back, and placed a knife at his throat. 'I said leave.' She ordered. 'And don't ever come near my children or any of the others…any in the tribe. Understand?' She pushed the knife slightly into his jugular when he didn't answer and the man carefully nodded. Slowly and cautiously, Novalee got off of the man, never taking her eyes off him until he walked a fair distance away. Once he was far enough, she turned and gathered Melantha into her embrace. 'You okay?' she whispered into her hair. Novalee found her eyes welling up when the little girl nodded and hugged her tighter. 'Thank your grandpa for watching out for you, you little imp.' She stood, still holding onto Melantha's hand.  
  
Mel laughed, 'He always watches out for us.' Sierra nodded from the warmth of Bray's arms.  
  
Novalee smiled at the children, 'That he does my precious babies. That he does.' Taking Sierra's hand in her unoccupied one, the group slowly made they're way back to the mall. 


	7. Memories

As they neared the mall, Amber came running out. 'Bray.' She stopped as the group walked over to her, Bray setting down Sierra. 'Are you sure? You're alright with this?' She searched his face for telltale signs as he nodded. With a small cry of happiness, Amber launched herself into his arms, giving him an excited kiss. When she pulled back and ran back into the mall, Bray looked around for Novalee.  
  
'She left loverboy.' Lex said, chuckling at Bray's expression. 'To go into the mall Bray. To go into the mall. Man, you got it bad.'  
  
Bray didn't hear him, he was too intent on locating Novalee to tell her what was in his heart. To ask her how she felt about him. To find out everything about her and the children that she'd willingly tell him. As he entered the mall entrance he could hear Mel talking to KC, Tally, and Sierra. He walked as fast as possible in that direction, but was disappointed to find that Novalee wasn't with them. 'Mel, where's Nova?'  
  
Mel looked at him, 'She's upstairs. I think she went to check on Brady.'  
  
Bray nodded, 'Thanks.' Swiftly he went to Brady's room, but stopped outside the doorway when he heard singing. Slowly, he walked through to see Novalee standing next to Brady's bed singing a song. Something about wanting to be part of someone's world. He smiled, 'You have a beautiful voice.'  
  
Startled, Novalee turned around. 'Sorry, I'll leave now.' She started to walk by Bray, but was stopped by his hand on her arm.  
  
'Please don't. I'd like you to stay. Tell me more about your life before here…before the virus.'  
  
She shook her head, 'I don't think so. You have more important things to do.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'I don't know…be a leader I guess. Make sure Amber's alright. I…I should go check on Sasha.'  
  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' He smiled as a perplexed look came over her face. 'Amber is seeing to him.'  
  
'But…'  
  
'It looked bad downstairs…like something it wasn't. Not really. It hasn't been like that for a long time.'  
  
Her eyes became shuttered, 'No matter of mine.' She pulled away from him. 'I should go check on the children.'  
  
'I just saw them, they're fine as well. Why are you afraid to be alone with me?'  
  
'I'm not afraid.' She looked into his eyes and sighed, sitting on Trudy's bed. 'Okay, maybe I'm a little uneasy. But that's only because I told you things about my past. Things I've never really told anyone. Never had the chance to tell anyone else. I don't want to be vulnerable to anyone.'  
  
'You can be yourself around me…I can promise you that I won't run. It doesn't bother me. In fact, I want to know more about you.'  
  
'No you don't. I saw the look in your eyes when I went gung-ho on that gang with Sasha. The look in your eyes when you thought I would hurt the man who took the girls. You don't want to know me.'  
  
'Yes. Yes I do. It's true that I don't like violence. That I feel, there are other means of communication. But I know you wouldn't hurt anyone without good honest reason.'  
  
'Thanks, I think.' She tentatively smiled at him. 'You're really fine with this whole Sasha and Amber thing.'  
  
He nodded, 'She deserves to be happy. I told you things haven't been good between us for some time now.'  
  
She nodded before looking at him intensely, 'About this violence thing…you understand that it is very possible Ebony and I might get into it?'  
  
'Yes, that was made clear this morning. I know Ebony and I know how she is with everybody. I trust you to take care of yourself.'  
  
'So you know how she fights?'  
  
He nodded, 'It is nothing like you. Granted she might be a bit of a challenge, but I wouldn't be placing any guaranteed bets on either of you if it came down to it.'  
  
'Gee, somehow that's not all that reassuring.' She smiled when he laughed. 'But would you be okay with me fighting her?'  
  
'I suppose…the restraint you've already shown with her men is evidence that you only fight when necessary. Where did you learn to fight anyway?'  
  
'My sister…actually my sister-in-law. She was a street fighter. One of the best.'  
  
He smiled widely, 'She look like you?'  
  
'No.' she giggled, 'She was an inch shorter with pitch-black hair and almost black eyes they were so dark. Not to mention her temper…man, if you pissed her off, watch out.'  
  
'Was she your mentor?'  
  
'No, I took some fighting lessons from her, but my dad started showing me self-defense as I got older.' She shook her head, 'I thought he was joking when he suggested it. So unlike him…he was like you.' She looked at Bray. 'Calm, reassuring…safe. He believed that violence was unnecessary. He was my protector. I can still see his face if I concentrate hard enough. But one day, one day I know I won't be able to picture him. That scares me, that I'll forget him, forget his teachings.' 


End file.
